


Flowers?

by CongressIsAliens



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CongressIsAliens/pseuds/CongressIsAliens
Summary: Some cute short one-shot Harvey/Penny.





	Flowers?

**Author's Note:**

> The world could do with some cute one-shots. Short but whatever. Working on some original work stuff. (My longest work yet.)

“Hello, Harvey!”

”Hello, Penny! How are you today?”

Penny felt a flutter in her stomach. It wasn’t often the cute doctor of Pelican Town talked to her.

”I’m doing quite well. Just enjoying the sun and watching Jas and Vincent play. How are you?”

Harvey smiled. He had gathered his small amount of courage and gone to Pierre’s next door two days ago, and here he was with a fresh bouquet of flowers hidden behind his back.

”Oh, I’m doing quite well. I was just taking a walk and enjoying the day. Jas and Vincent are getting along fine?”

”Yes, deifinetly. They are like two peas in a pod.”

”I wouldn’t be surprised that they are so friendly, they’re around you so much.”

”Oh, thank you. Say, what’s that behind your back?”

”Wh-what’s-what-there’s something behind my back?”

”I’ve been around those two enough that I know exactly when someone is trying to hide something.”

”Oh...well I guess I should probably give these to you already then, since you’ve caught on.”

He thrusted a bouqet full of Penny’s favoruite flowers, poppies and violets, at her.

”Willyoubemygirlfriend?”

”Oh, my goodness! I didn’t realize you felt the same! Yes!”

”Hi Miss Penny! Ooh, flowers! Are you going to _maaaaarry_ Doctor Harvey?”

”V-Vincent...that’s a little presumptuous...”

”She’s going to _maaaaarry_ Doctor Harvey!”

 _”_ Oh, Jas, uhm...”

“It’s ok, Penny. Children are silly. Besides, I have to get to know you first.”

 _”_ I-um...”

 _”_ Dinner at my place this Friday?”

 _”_ Sure!”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out my other original works!


End file.
